Baby, there's no other like you
by azul renge
Summary: 'First off, we don't do Halloween in Japan.'
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo sniffed roughly and wiped his tear streaked cheek with the back of his hand, the other bringing up his fifth and half empty beer bottle to his dry lips and chugging down another mouthful. Still, the images of that particular night wouldn't leave his mind, they keep plaguing his broken heart and a fresh batch of tears tumble their way out of his eyes.

''How…dare…that bastard…'' he whimpered despite the harshness leaving his lips and pulled up his legs to his chest and placed his chin on his knees. Ichigo and Ginjou went out for almost two years, and not more than a week ago, Ginjou dumped Ichigo, telling him it wasn't Ichigo's fault at all, but it was himself. Ichigo had of course been heartbroken, having loved Ginjou with all his heart. He had tried to contact Ginjou after the abrupt phone call – _yes, he got dumped through the fucking phone-_ and that night, having had enough, he strode to the apartment of his lover of two years and saw something which made him choke on a pitiful sob.

Ginjou was eating a blonde's man's face. A blonde man who posed as his friend and a blonde man whom Ichigo himself had introduced to his _now ex-_ boyfriend.

''Fuck you Kisuke.'' Ichigo wiped at his red flushed cheeks again roughly. What did he even do to deserve this? How long had they been together? Was Ginjou cheating on him as well?

Just then, the sound of the doorbell ringing abruptly interrupted his thoughts of despair for a microsecond and Ichigo ignored it for the sake of thinking about his cheating bastard of an ex-lover who was probably drowning in pleasure together with that blonde bitch while Ichigo himself was –

The ringing became incessant now and Ichigo groaned, covering both of his ears and burrowing his head between his knees. The ringing doesn't stop and finally with a 'who the fuck is interrupting me even my misery? What the fuck is wrong with the world?' he pulled the door open with more force than necessary without even checking who was on the other side which he probably should have.

Brown eyes widened as they took in the tall blue haired man standing on the other side of his door. He craned his neck as he started at his neighbour who in all honesty, he had never had the chance to talk to before. So he couldn't help but wonder what he might have wanted at what he was sure was nearing midnight. Or something, his mind was really fuzzy right now.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow when he wasn't getting a response or any kind of anything from the man who had almost destroyed his doorbell in less than three minutes and finally reaching the limit, he asked point blank. ''What do you want.''

''Oh, Hey.'' The man said to which the shorter frowned at.

''If you don't have any business here, get the fuck out of my—''

''Shh..Hey, listen. It's just that I saw you coming back with two six packs and you had obviously cried and I know it's none of my business but I have just one request. Just don't die okay?''

''What in the hell are you—''

''I just kind of moved here and I don't wanna move again. The last time I saw someone cry on Halloween night, they had shot themselves. I still have nightmares about that one.''

''Halloween? We don't celebrate that in Ja—''

''And don't cut yourself no matter what alright? Because blood is—''

''Fuck you! Don't keep cutting me off you asshole!''

This seemed to have silenced the tall man. Ichigo was livid, what kind of nonsense was this man even spouting? Insanity costs you no matter how handsome or hot you look, and this man should know that dammit! Ichigo breathed in and out, anger and annoyance replacing agony and despair for the moment, ''First off, we don't do Halloween in Japan.''

''Yeah but it's still October 31st so—''

''Second off, I won't kill myself. Look, I don't even know why I'm telling you this but I just saw my so called lover sucking tongue with my friend. The bastard broke up with me over the phone without a proper explanation and a week later, I see that. I know that's depressing but it's not the end of the line you know...''

Wait, was Ichigo councelling himself right now?

''…I mean, yeah, I loved him, but I'm not going to take my life over him. How much did he even love me that he lusted after my own friend? I won't take my life over a cheap shit like that. So, no. No life taking suicide crap tonight.''

The tall man's lips curved up at that, and heat rose up Ichigo's raw cheeks because that was a very charming smile the dork had going on there.

''Glad to know that.'' Sharp blue eyes shone with clarity and crinkled at the corners. ''I'm Grimmjow by the way.'' He extended his hand for what Ichigo assumed was a handshake.

''I'm not drunk enough for this.''

Grimmjow's canines looked sharp when he grinned, giving him a façade of mystery and slyness and betrayed his dorky, insane personality. He still looked unfairly hot, which had to mean something.

''Kurosaki Ichigo.''

''I'm an engineer originally from America. I moved to here three months ago.''

Ichigo sniffed. ''I can tell.'' Grimmjow pulled his hand back, and bowed slightly.

Ichigo didn't reciprocate the gesture and leaned on his door frame with a smirk. Grimmjow raised both his eyebrows and his eyes widened a bit, ''You sure are a tough cookie aren't you? For someone whose eyeliner is running horribly down his cheeks.''

Ichigo screamed and ran to his bathroom. He screamed more and uttered God's name over and over again when he caught his reflection in the mirror. ''What did I do? Oh good _lord_ \- I look disgusting! And I was acting all fucking sassy, I can die over this! Fuck my life,'' Ichigo splashed his face over and over again with cold water. The shock of the past fifteen minutes was enough to get Ichigo down from his high, adrenaline pumping hard throughout his body.

When Ichigo returned, to his happiness, Grimmjow was still waiting for him at the door. The tall man stood in the carpeted hallway with a tilt of his head and a small smirk playing on his lips. Ichigo couldn't deny that even a gesture as simple as that made the man look more than fine.

Ichigo halted in the middle of his living room, heart beating softly and safely inside his rib cage, wet towel in his hands, and he was sure his cheeks were flushed red from the abuse and his eyes must have been swollen. But he swallows and bites his lip, pulling at the innocent skin with his sharp teeth while he stared at his neighbour through his bangs. It was in no way intended to be seductive, because if it was, Ichigo would instead be licking his lips and slowly stripping but barely naked.

No, Ichigo was contemplating and wondering why he already likes his dorky neighbour. Not in a romantic way at least, but he felt some sort of strange affection which swelled his heart.

''Won't you….come in?''

He asked, wanting to spend time with Grimmjow, wanting to know more of this insane yet charming person.

Ichigo wonders if he imagined something flash across the taller's blue eyes.

''You don't mind?'' The man asks, taking one step towards the door.

''I wouldn't have invited you if I did, now would I?''

Without further argument, Grimmjow entered into Ichigo's apartment flat and closed the door behind him.

''So…''

''Do you have company tonight?''

''No.''

''Alright. Do you wanna watch a movie then?''

The corner of Grimmjow's lips turn up. ''Sure.''

Ichigo brings out his stash of potato chips and the rest of the beer before playing a horror movie. He feels much better now as he settles down into his couch cushions and exhales a heavy breath out. Grimmjow is sitting at the other corner but he doesn't touch any food or drink, his presence of strangely comforting. He doesn't feel so alone.

''Grimmjow.''

''Yeah?''

''Thank you, for giving me company.'' This probably shouldn't be something to be talking about when that little girl is chain sawing a man.

Grimmjow doesn't speak for a few beats but Ichgio doesn't mind at all, ''That guy sounds like an asshole.''

Ichigo hums in question although getting an idea of who the taller was speaking about.

''Your ex. Either your friend must look ethereal or that dude has got to be blind.''

''What are you going on about?''

Grimmjow turns to look straight into his eyes, the lights reflecting off his eyes making them look like icy crystals reflecting the sky. Ichigo held in the urge to get lost in them, without any thought.

''You….I don't have the words to describe how absolutely attractive you are. If he left for beauty, he must be blind. If he left for personality,'' Grimmjow shakes his head before looking back up into brown, ''I have to admit you might be sassy but certainly not boring. I would never count that as a negative.''

''Is this what you have been thinking about the entire time? Why Ginjou dumped me?'' There was no offense to it, just amused curiosity.

''No. I was thinking about something else.''

''Which is…?''

Grimmjow's eyes slowly travel from Ichigo's eyes, down his nose and linger on his lips for a couple longer seconds before he looks back up to a now flustered Ichigo's eyes. ''Would it creep you out if I said I was thinking about holding you?''

''Yes.''

''Then I was thinking about whether I had left the oven on in my kitchen.''

''Did you cook?''

''No. I didn't.''

''Grimmjow, my eyes, cheeks, lips, everything is swollen from too much sobbing. My eyeliner was running when we talked for the first time. I looked like a fucking panda. Why would you find me even remotely attractive?''

Grimmjow's lips twitched into that oh-so-charming smile and something like amusement sparkled in his eyes, ''What are you even talking about? All I saw was an adorably grumpy teddy bear.''

''I just vomited in my mouth.''

''I'd still kiss you senseless.''

''Go die.''

''Not today, _maybe_ some other day.''

As Grimmjow leaned in to brush his lips softly and gently against Ichigo's, with so much care as if he was afraid to damage the smaller man in anyway, Ichigo felt his heart flutter, reminding him of the feeling of falling in love.

When the warm rays of sunlight woke up Ichigo the next day, the other side of his bed was cold and empty and he was beginning to be crestfallen until his hands brushed against the crisp surface of a paper. He lifted it up to his face and squinted hard to understand the numbers written on the yellow post it was a phone number with an English G written at the bottom corner.

A smile unwillingly took over his face.

 _ **To Be Continued. Maybe tomorrow :p**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter.2**

Ichigo had the impression that Grimmjow was hiding something from him because despite Ichigo always inviting Grimmjow to his flat, the other way around was just not happening no matter how subtly he was trying to hint at it. ''Ugh, I'm out of salt, Grimmjow do you have some at your place?''

''Uh, sorry, I'm out of it too.''

''Grimmjow, should we watch the game at your place?''

''Sorry, I don't have a TV right now.''

 _Who lives without salt and a TV? Who lives without a TV?_

He has never met any of Grimmjow's friends or acquaintances, and usually that strung a HUGE warning red light but Grimmjow was seemingly a loner.

While Ichigo went to University, he went to work and they would meet up at night, at his apartment because they never went out on dates, only staying in.

Ichigo could tell Grimmjow was a busy man as he did catch a glimpse of a complicated looking blue print crumbled up and shoved into one of his back pockets but he still hung out with him late into the night only retiring at two or three in the morning, still energetic, while Ichigo went out like a bulb as soon as he closed the door.

And granted that they were boyfriends now and they never did go past the kissing scene and did sleep together on a bed that one time (if he recalls correctly) but was Ichigo someone with whom he didn't want to share his personal life with yet? Was he not trustworthy enough?

Maybe it was dirty magazines, Ichigo had thought once in passing, the dirtiest kinkiest kind ever. Maybe he was scared that some bdsm or nurse outfits would scare the younger man off.

Ichigo scoffs at this. He had seen worse at Ikkaku's. He was both scarred yet prepared for life after that.

''Babe, what are you thinking about?'' Grimmjow asks as he tightens his arm across Ichigo's waist. They are yet again on Ichigo's couch, snuggling and watching a variety show.

''Nothing.'' Lies were never his forte anyway.

''By the way, I'll be going on a work trip for the next week.''

''What, all of a sudden?'' Ichigo raises a brow.

''It's this huge project and decisions are being made everywhere.''

''Okay I get it.''

''How disappointing I thought you would be more upset.'' Grimmjow says, nuzzling into the soft skin behind Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo smiles softly, ''Do you want me to be upset?''

Grimmjow leans back and stares intensely into Ichigo's eyes, and Ichigo wonders if there might be more to the firm ''Never,'' which escapes Grimmjow's lips before he takes Ichigo's soft lip between his teeth. It gradually melts into a deep kiss and Ichigo's arms come around Grimmjow's neck.

The kiss eventually breaks and Grimmjow joins their foreheads and smiles that charming smile of his.

Ichigo blinks in a daze, because he really really likes Grimmjow and it kind of hurt because he thinks that Grimmjow might not be into him after all.

''Hey, what's got you so upset today?'' Grimmjow whispers against his mouth and nudges the smaller softly, a bit concerned at the glaze forming over Ichigo's brown eyes.

But he couldn't say it, he didn't want to seem clingy and pathetic, like he was often with Ginjou. And look at what had happened to their relationship.

Ichigo pulls Grimmjow's chest to his' and hides his face in the tall man's shoulder. ''Nothing. I'm gonna miss you.'' He mumbles into the soft fabric of Grimmjow's shirt.

A chuckle from Grimmjow rumbles both their chests and then a tender, ''I'm only going to be gone for a week. I'll be back in no time.''

Ichigo hums.

It's at dawn that Grimmjow leaves, after they spend the entire night watching random reruns on TV and talking about more random stuff, whatever came to mind at that moment.

''No goodbye kiss?'' Grimmjow asks teasingly.

''You already had so many though.''

''Come on, just one more.'' Grimmjow prompts and Ichigo feels like he might be whipped because he's pulling the taller down by his collar and kissing him. But what makes his knees wobble is when he feels Grimmjow smile against his lips dearly whispering a soft, _''Stay safe, baby_.''

* * *

''Ichigo, take that gloomy shit of a mug elsewhere. Seriously, God gave you a handsome face and look at what you do with it. What a fucking waste.''

To be frank, even Hirako's shitty sass was getting to him today. His best friend never literally meant what he said…well…sometimes, but today he just couldn't find his patience and the dull throb of his headache wasn't going down even with half of his coffee gone from his cup.

''Hiro, shut the fuck up. I'm worried.''

Hirako raises a groomed brow, ''What has your panties in a bunch?''

A pause with no reply.

''Spit. Now.''

Ichigo bites his lip in thought, ''It's about Grimmjow. I…He's on a business trip and it's been around six days and we text but he never lifts up my calls nor does he call me back and I...''

Hirako frowns over his cup of mocha, ''You what?''

Ichigo gulps nervously, hesitantly, ''I don't know…'' He threads his fingers through his orange strands, ''Our relationship is so new and we might not know each other completely but you know how Ginjow was acting in the same way before breaking up with me and I-'' He inhales deeply and looks at his childhood best friend with hopeless glossy brown eyes, brows furrowed with pain and worry, ''I really like him, Shinji.''

Hirako puts his cup down on the table and reached across to pinch both of the younger's cheeks making him protest and swat his hands away roughly.

''You are so stupid, honestly, I could kill Ginjou for hurting you this much. I haven't met this Grimmjow dude yet, but by what you tell me, he sounds nice and kind. If you are so fucking worried, just ask him why he won't pick up. He might have a genuine reason, but,'' Hirako's eyes harden, ''If he doesn't then he isn't worth it.''

Ichigo's heart skips a beat and his throat goes dry. ''I don't want him to be not worth it.''

Hirako hums, ''That's right, but if you don't ask, you will never know if he is or isn't. If he isn't and you believe he is, then that would be pretty dangerous for you, don't you think? Prevention is always better than cure, Ichi. Don't start being a fucking coward. It's unlike you.''

How could Ichigo tell him that having his heart broken once changed him so much that he couldn't even recognize himself anymore?


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Chapter.3**

The messages stop. After the end of the week, Grimmjow stops replying to any of his messages and Ichigo finally gathers the guts to go to his apartment flat and knocks on the door which is a mirror to his own, but alas, nobody answers it.

The paranoia kicks in after twelve hours passing the time which Grimmjow had said he would return at. No longer was Ichigo's worries solely focused on their relationship, but now he worried about Grimmjow's well-being.

Monday evening, as Ichigo was returning from University, he hears the first signs of life from Grimmjow's flat as he passes it to his own. It's the sound of footsteps and Ichigo stops in his tracks and presses his ear to the door to listen and when he hears a glass break, he immediately knocks on the hard wood, calling out his boyfriend's name. Every sound from inside stops and Ichigo hears consecutive _thud thud thud_ s as if someone were running, which gradually drop in frequency. The only thing that crosses Ichigo's mind is the word thief.

He rushes inside his own flat room and runs to his balcony connected to Grimmjow's own and jumps across the railing. Fear doesn't even cross Ichigo's mind because he wasn't trained in Judo for nothing although he has never used it on people outside his high school clubroom.

Ichigo pushes the ceiling to floor window and it slides open, and he enters with caution. He walks in slowly, licking his lips with nervousness and grabs a metal baseball bat kept at the side just in case. He moves with what he thinks are soft footsteps and peeks out of the room into the hallway, and deeming it empty, he advances forward.

However, the house is empty. Not a single sound of even breathing can be heard anywhere Ichigo has set foot in. The only place left was the kitchen and horror strikes Ichigo when he enters it and finds several empty packets of blood on the kitchen floor, a few stay drops clotted and drying off on the cold floor.

''What in the world…'' He can't finish his sentence because he absolutely has no idea of what to make of this mess. Just then, without any warning, something hard whips him across his neck and slams him down onto the floor, and Ichigo chokes, eyes tearing up.

He immediately uses the bat in his hand and hits his offender as hard as he can and to his shock, when he pulls the bat back, he sees it bend horribly in half, the width thinning out impressively.

He gasps in shock and wails his legs like a fish out of water and tries to push at the body on top of his but it fails. Ichigo felt as if a boulder was immobilizing him instead of a person and when he screams loudly, his body arching up in another futile attempt for release, the man leans back and Ichigo's lips fall apart, heart pounding painfully.

"G-Grimmjow..?'' But it wasn't Grimmjow entirely either, the blue of Grimmjow's eyes was crystalline now, almost grey and his pupils were dilated, the edges resembling thorns and they looked unfocused. His face looked as white as paper and instead of a warm smile, Grimmjow's lips were pressed upon by extremely sharp looking canines.

When Grimmjow doesn't reply with anything but cold breaths against his cheek, Ichigo calls his name again, with more determination but to no avail.

It is with bated breath that Ichigo watches as Grimmjow lowers himself and he feels a cold tongue lick a stripe along his neck and he shrieks, trying to push of the taller and heavier man.

His body was itching to get up and _run._

And then, Ichigo feels a sharp pain starting at his neck, near his pulse and it travels like hot lava down his spine. His body stiffens when he feels something drip down his neck and his knuckles whiten where he's clutching at Grimmjow's shoulders.

Ichigo could not believe what was happening. Grimmjow was biting him and lapping at his blood and just the thought gets him lightheaded and dizzy.

He whispers his name again and a tear falls from his eyes in fear.

That's when he hears a gasp and the weight on his body falls back. He gets up immediately, covering his cut skin and breathes heavily, crawling back until he hits the counter.

Grimmjow stands in front of him, panting and heaving, his hands fisted at his sides, staring wide eyed at the smaller with nothing but remorse written on his face.

He turns around and opens the fridge, pulling out a cold water bottle and pours it over his head as if it were nothing and Ichigo looks on even more petrified.

''What-What are you?'' Ichigo questions, breathless and horror-struck.

Grimmjow gulps, wet blue hair falling over his still crystal grey eyes. They almost look opaque.

''I'm…'' he sighs dejectedly, stepping back further until they are on the opposite ends of the kitchen, ''I'm sorry, I…I never meant to hurt you but,'' Grimmjow grits his teeth and slams his fist against the counter top and the marble breaks. Ichigo flinches and Grimmjow looks even more apologetic.

''I'm a vampire, Ichigo.''

Ichigo had already guessed this and is even more horrified at Grimmjow's confirmation.

''I was human, once, many years ago. When I was turned into _this,_ I tried finding company. But every partner I had ever held, broke apart in my arms like a fragile vase.''

He glances at Ichigo then continues on, ''I decided not to mingle with people, humans, any longer. Anyone I had ever taken a liking to, I just hurt them. So, I started living on frozen blood, like these here,'' He points at the empty packets on the floor.

''But then I met you, and I just couldn't stop myself from nearing you. I didn't- _don't_ want to hurt someone like you. I tried avoiding you and keeping as much distance as possible because I'm _starving_ , Ichigo.''

Ichigo stares in bewilderment as Grimmjow's voice turns more desperate. ''It has been decades till I tasted warm blood and I know how much more I should have stayed away from you, but I can't.''

Ichigo watches as Grimmjow walks past him and slowly gets up as well, standing unmoving in the same spot. ''I was too selfish,'' He says, back turned away, ''I'm so sorry for causing you such trauma Ichigo, I really am.''

''Grimmjow…''

''Can you please leave? Ichigo, I don't have the normal physical strength of a vampire anymore and I'm slowly losing my mind from hunger. Even now, I'm straining hard not to turn around and sink my teeth into you, so can you please do us both a favour and leave?''

Without another word, Ichigo heads to the door and once outside, he closes it behind himself.

Ichigo should run. Scream and run. But he cannot deny the fact that he had seen blood drip from Grimmjow's palms from where he had been pressing his nails into the skin just to hold back from hurting Ichigo.

So he quietly returns to his flat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter.4**

The next time that Ichigo catches a glimpse of Grimmjow is about four days later, as he returned from the supermarket. It feels like déjà vu as he remembers the first night of Halloween months ago when he had been dull over his first heartbreak and Grimmjow saw his crying face with six packs in his hands.

In a word, Grimmjow looked like a walking corpse. If his mind wasn't so ruffled, he would have laughed at this thought because Grimmjow looked more like a zombie rather than a vampire.

He had never seen the cheer looking like it had been slapped out of Grimmjow's face, and he could feel his own spirit get crushed.

After he reaches home, he leans against the door and he slides down to the floor, holding his knees to his chest. The nagging thought of 'I miss him' looping in his mind.

But then, a week passes and Ichigo, despite himself, observes that he hadn't heard a sound from his neighbour. Just to check, he goes down and asks the maintenance man, with whom Ichigo sometimes chatted with while checking through his mail if he had seen Grimmjow step out anytime during the week.

''No. I haven't seen him exit the building during this week. Why? Is everything okay?''

''Yup, I think so. He's working on a work project I believe.'' He lies with a tight smile and heads to his flat.

Okay, besides behaving mildly suspicious, Ichigo also took on stalker-ish actions now and pressed a glass cup to the wall which he knew connects directly to Grimmjow's bedroom.

Nope, not a sound.

Then finally, when he could not swallow his food from worry, he braves and calls Grimmjow on his phone.

It takes five rings before it gets picked up and Ichigo's heart pounds heavily in his rib cage.

''Grimmjow.''

'' _Hey.''_ Weak. Grimmjow's voice sounded so very weak.

''Grimm…How are you doing?''

'' _Fine…Hungry, but I'm fine for the most part.''_

''Can I…Can I help? I want to help you.''

A lifeless chuckle later, '' _Just listening to your voice and knowing that you care is enough._ ''

''But Grimmjow I-''

'' _You can't help me otherwise, Ichigo. I won't let you. You don't know how many people I've killed.''_

Ichigo inhales deeply and clutches the phone hard in his hand, ''I trust you, Grimmjow.''

There's silence over the line, so Ichigo continues, ''You are dying, I saw you in the hallway days ago. Take my help, take my hand, please let me help you.''

'' _Ichigo-_ ''

''I like you.'' He confesses, breath bated.

It's after a few seconds which feel like eternity that Grimmjow replies, '' _Me too._ ''

''Then-''

'' _Which is exactly why I can't let you near me.''_ And the call gets cut from Grimmjow's side before he even gets a chance to reply.

* * *

Ichigo gets desperate one night when he's awoken from light slumber at half crossed midnight by the harsh sounds of wood and glass breaking from next door. It quietens down after a few minutes but Ichigo cannot find his lost peace of mind and tumbles over to Grimmjow's front door and knocks on the door.

''Grimm….Grimmjow, please open the door.''

''Why are you here?'' He hears a muffled voice from the other side and he leans his forehead against the cold door, breath coming in short bursts due to anxiousness, ''Please open the door, Grimmjow, let me help you, please, _please.''_ He pleads, banging his fist against the door frame.

This time the voice sounds much nearer, as if he was standing right behind the door but it sounded so weak, ''Ichigo, don't do this….I can't, I _won't_ hurt you.''

''I know you won't! That is exactly what I'm saying! Why won't you listen to me when I say that I trust you? I can't watch you die, Grimmjow!''

Ichigo doesn't even realize that there are tears dropping from his eyes and down his cheeks, he sniffles, ''Unless you let me in, I won't move from here. Let me help you.''

Finally, finally after what felt like hours but are really only a few minutes, the lock clicks open but the door doesn't. And when it does, as if Grimmjow was hesitating upon whether to let him in or not, he opens it only till an arm or leg could fit in, ''Give me your arm,'' Grimmjow says and Ichigo, although confused, extends his arm into the small crevice between the door and it's frame.

It's so dark and all Ichigo's eyes fall on are dull blue eyes catching the hallway's light in the black. Ichigo flinches when ice-cold fingers wrap around his forearm, ''I don't want to hurt you, so you have to stay behind the door. Is that okay?''

Ichigo nods, understanding washing over him.

Grimmjow's voice is completely strained and he chokes on his last word when he asks a, ''Are you sure about this?''

Ichigo doesn't know where his bravery comes from but he's glad for it when he nods, ''Yes.''

Then all at once, he feels two sharp points dig into his forearm and the pain travels through his arm to his head and stays there like tension, unmoving. It takes two seconds before Ichigo tumbles down on his knees, Grimmjow coming down with him, fangs still under his skin.

Tears threaten to fall but Ichigo holds them down like the whimpers sitting at the tip of his tongue and takes it like a man. His fingers curl on the carpet of the hallway and he bows his head. Little by little, he feels the fingers holding his forearm warm up and his heart beats even faster when Grimmjow sighs softly against his skin, as if the world has been removed from his shoulders.

The pain turns into something numb and Ichigo starts getting drowsy. Finally he voices this out, telling Grimmjow that he felt sleepy and Grimmjow immediately retreats from his arm as if stung.

Ichigo's eyes are drooping and he falls to the carpet just as Grimmjow pushes open the door completely. Ichigo smiles sleepily because the blue has returned to Grimmjow's eyes and his skin looked warm and was glowing again. His fangs weren't there and his own blood looked as if flowers had bloomed on the taller man's lips and he looked oh so beautiful.

He feels his body levitate and belatedly realizes that Grimmjow was carrying him in his arms.

''You look so pretty,'' He tells Grimmjow when he gets laid on a bed, the back of his fingers carefully caressing the soft skin of Grimmjow's cheek and feels delighted beyond belief when the taller leans into his touch.

Grimmjow catches his fingers in his and kisses his forearm tenderly, where Ichigo thinks he saw a bite mark, ''Thank you.''

As consciousness fades, all which Ichigo's mind was stuck on was ocean blue and crimson red and how he could finally catch some rest.

* * *

 _A/N. Btw, guys thanks so much for leaving reviews! I'm so grateful you don't even know! I'll reply to them ASAP okay?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter.5**

Finals were tough and Ichigo feels like he fought through a war. Late night study sessions and drawing dicks on Hirako's sleeping face constituted his entire week.

He slumps down on his bed in a loose white tee and black shorts. He can feel the slumber pulling him in when he hears the door-bell alerting him of a person outside his door.

He groans and buries his face in his pillow but that person won't go away so he gets up and walks to the door grumpily dragging his feet behind him.

When he looks through the peephole, his heart almost jumps because he sees Grimmjow on the other side. Their last encounter was when he gave some of his blood to the taller and he then woke up in his own bed, a glass of juice and a plate with chocolate cupcakes by his bedside, and this occurred a week ago, a couple days before finals started.

The dull throb in his forearm had already faded into nothing after no more than a few hours of him waking up on that day.

Ichigo opens the door and Grimmjow looks down at him and the younger still finds it hard to believe how healthy he looked right now after looking like _that_ a just few days agoand only from drinking a small amount of his blood.

''Come in,'' he says, moving aside and Grimmjow smiles down at him softly, ''What brings you here?''

Grimmjow picks up a plastic bag with vegetables, ''Your finals have ended today right? You must have survived on instant ramen and God-knows-what this entire week….so I decided I'd cook for you.''

Ichigo feels his eyes widen, he did tell Grimmjow his schedule but never did he think he'd remember it. Nor did he believe that Grimmjow was so in tune with his bad habits. He laughs with amusement and relief, ''Sure! Go ahead, I haven't eaten anything nourishing in a while.''

Grimmjow gets to work right away as Ichigo watches with a mild bit of surprise, ''Grimmjow, you don't eat normal food, do you?''

''No.''

''Then how do you cook like that?''

He shrugs, ''When you live for so long, you need to have hobbies.''

Ichigo hums, still unable to completely comprehend that a supernatural was currently standing in his kitchen, cooking for him.

''You aren't an engineer either, are you?''

Grimmjow looks over his shoulder with a curious smile, ''I'm not currently, but I do have a degree.''

Ichigo hums and stands beside Grimmjow looking down at the sizzling vegetables, ''You look good.'' He comments, without glancing up.

''Thanks to you.'' Grimmjow replies but doesn't move to touch the younger.

Dinner goes smoothly and consists of Ichigo wolfing down on food like he's never eaten before, complimenting Grimmjow every few minutes and Grimmjow watching with a fond smile.

However, Ichigo notices how Grimmjow glances at his arm a couple times where he had bitten him and the corners of his lips turn down, and his posture turns a tad bit stiff. Although Ichigo himself doesn't regret whatever had taken place on that day.

The younger also notices that Grimmjow doesn't touch him, always maintaining a certain distance, and Ichigo is grateful that Grimmjow is holding himself back so much for him because he had seen the hunger in Grimmjow's eyes that day when he barged into his apartment and he cannot even imagine how much of a mess he might have been and what kind of monstrous restraint he was practicing at the moment.

Then they find themselves at the door and Ichigo almost hears Grimmjow say, _No goodbye kisses?_ But realizes that that yesterday is so far away and he almost laughs when his problems and worries about a possible break-up seem so insignificant compared to how much Grimmjow apparently values him and that he was prepared to starve to death than hurt or possibly kill him.

He bites on his bottom lip before he pulls the taller down, surprising him when he connects their lips in a soft peck and pulls back, staring up and smiling at the dumbstruck expression on Grimmjow's face.

''Why?'' Is the only thing that manages to come past Grimmjow's lips.

''Because no one's ever done so much for me before as much as you have, Grimmjow. Thank you.''


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter.6**

They are cuddling on the couch again, it takes three months at the least for Grimmjow to allow himself to touch Ichigo and during these months, there hasn't been a necessity for Grimmjow to drink Ichigo's blood and they are both thankful for that, although Ichigo would readily offer some if Grimmjow ever required it.

Bored of the program being broadcasted on the TV, Ichigo turns his head and traces his nose along Grimmjow's jawline, then he lands a peck on Grimmjow's chin, fingers curling around two of Grimmjow's own and he leans back enough that he's almost sitting on Grimmjow's lap.

''Stop that.'' The taller warns, mumbling the words out as if strained.

''Why?'' Ichigo asks and before Grimmjow could reply, turns around and stranddles his boyfriend's lap, resting his hands on his broad shoulders. He leans in for a peck to the mouth which turns into a hot make out session because why not?

Ichigo traces his fingers through Grimmjow's blue locks while both of the taller's hands come to rest on Ichigo's waist. Grimmjow pulls on Ichigo's bottom lip before they separate for air.

Ichigo then moves his hips against Grimmjow's own and the hands holding his hips tighten, but not so much because Grimmjow is still unable to comprehend how much strength is too much strength and his hold is looser than he believes it to be.

''Ichigo, stop,'' Grimmjow grunts and Ichigo moans softly into Grimmjow's ear when the touch gets just right. ''Please, Grimm,'' He pleads, he is ready for this.

''No.'' Grimmjow says stiffly and finally manages to still Ichigo's movements. When the younger pulls back, he sees the hesitation and worry flash clearly in Grimmjow's eyes and he laughs softly.

Grimmjow raises a questioning brow, ''Is something funny to you?''

''No it's just.'' Ichigo leans down to steal a breath taking kiss from Grimmjow's lips and he leans back, mouthing the words against his lover's lips, hands holding his face as if he were something precious, ''I trust you. Won't you trust yourself for me?''

Something in Grimmjow breaks when he is embraced by Ichigo's warm smile and he carries the smaller to his bedroom, placing him gently onto the bed and kisses him senseless.

That night, Grimmjow holds one of Ichigo's hands above his head and intertwines both their fingers as he fucks him until there are nothing but incoherent words mingled with whimpers and moans of Grimmjow's name falling from his lips.

''You are so good to me, baby, so pretty'' Grimmjow whispers into Ichigo's ear as he buries himself deep inside Ichigo, ''Trust me'' he says and then he leans down to Ichigo's neck and slowly sinks his teeth in.

Ichigo chokes for a second and grips the bed sheet tight between his fingers but the pain never comes. Instead, his back arches right off the bed and he is curving into Grimmjow's chest. There is a hot white exploding behind his eyelids and his mouth falls open in a silent scream.

The pleasure is the most unbelieving that Ichigo has ever experienced and he comes hard, all over his and Grimmjow's chest and stomach. He falls into the bed and his hips stutter because Grimmjow is sucking his blood softly and still thrusting into him and it takes exactly two seconds for Grimmjow to come as well, as Ichigo trembles from over stimulation and tears start falling from his eyes.

Grimmjow pulls out completely and stares at Ichigo with half-lidded eyes and red painted lips, ''Too much?'' He asks, cupping the other's cheek gently and Ichigo pulls him down by the neck to give him a kiss. He tastes metal and his nose stings, he doesn't understand how Grimmjow can even begin to find this delicious.

''No.'' He says and Grimmjow falls back, pulling Ichigo to him and cleaning both of them up with tissues.

Later when they are cuddling in bed, Ichigo almost dozing off, he hears the murmur of an 'I love you' along his ear and smiles to himself.

''I love you too.'' He says right as he falls asleep, tightening his fingers in between Grimmjow's own.

 **The End.**

 **+Epilogue coming in the near future.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
